1. Field of the Invention
The invention is concerned with a molding device (compression molding, press forming) with at least one punch for generating at least a part of the work piece geometry, which is associated with a mold (bottom die, master negative) corresponding to at least a part of the work piece geometry. Such a device is already known from DE 199 25 458 A1.
2. Description of the Related Art
A process for high pressure forming of sheet metal parts is known from DE 44 17 460 A1. For the process a device is employed with an intermediate plate for receiving the sheet metal parts to be formed, with draw-rings lying form-fittingly against both sides of the intermediate plate. The draw-rings serve to fix and seal the sheet metal parts to the intermediate plate. The shaping space formed by the draw rings is bordered in the direction of the face by a die, which is flexible, in order to positively influence the forming or shaping process.
DE 693 31 016 T2 discloses a device is known for measurement of the holding or retention force exercised upon the pressure ring of a press. The device is provided prior to the insertion of the punching die and the pressure elements, in order to determine the retention force to be applied later.
DE 198 55 407 A1 discloses a shaping tool comprised of a two-layer composite. The second layer is formed of metal and applied electrolytically upon a plastic carrier structure.